The major objective of this proposal is the alteration of the sickling properties of Hb S by the selective chemical modification of either the alpha or the beta N-terminal amino group. A series of pyridoxal derivatives with a high specificity for the two sites will be used for this purpose. The reasons for the inhibitory effects of the substitution will be sought in terms of the changes in the quarternary structure of the modified deoxyhemoglobins.